Demigod Witch?
by blackstream7
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, so here it goes. Laney is a 14 year young demigod that lives at camp Half-Blood year round. But what happens when her friends and her get sucked into the world with the dark lord and the golden trio? Read to find out. takes place during the golden trio's fourth year and after the titan war. rated T just in case.


Im sitting down at the docks of camp half-blood. I came here when i was 12. I'm now 14 and my parent, whoeverthat is, still hasn't claimed me. It's starting to get really annoying in the Hermes cabin, with all the others who wont talk to me because they find me intimidating because of my looks, and what i usually wear. ( im wearing this[polyvore]) I let out a sigh, then then put my hands into the pocket of me cupcake cult sweat-shirt to feel something hard and cool at the touch. I pull it out to find out that it is my Itouch, with earbuds, that I lost last week.

Me: Found it...(sigh)

Putting the head phones in and turn it 3/4ths of the way up and turn on one of Paramore's c.d.'s. ( i can still here whats going on around me though)

I hear footsteps behind me, so naturally, I turn to see who it is,

Annabeth: Hey Laney, whats up?

Me: hmmm,... the clouds, sky, sun, space, and what every the heck else is up there. Haha.

Grover: Blee-he-he, very funny Laney.

Me: I know right! HAHA :/

Percy: Are still upset hat you haven't been claimed yet? It's that big of a deal, I mean look at all the other kids here that haven't been claimed yet.

Me: Yeah. That's easy for you to say, you have already been claimed!... Sorry I didn't mean to sound or be mean I'm just upset about it.

All three of them sit down around me.

Percy: It's fine. I'm sorry about what i said.

Me: It's fine and don't be sorry it's not your fault and you were also trying to help me feel better too.

We all sit there in silence for a little while and just stare at te glittering water in front of us.

Grover: So, Laney what are you listening to?

Me: Paramore; Monster.

Grover: Oh! The one where she is singing and she says the word monster a lot?

Me: Yah basically

Grover: That's cool I haven't ever heard it before.

Me: :/

Annabeth: Is that the one I like? Can you play it out loud?

Me: Yah, it is , and sure. Haha ( I laugh awkwardly)

I took out me headphones and turn the music all the way up so it was blasting in our ears and anyone in camp at anyplace would be able to hear the loud music. Just then the song changed to 'Party Rock Anthem' and i pulled Annabeth up and we started dancing to the music, with the boys still sitting on the ground and their faces full of disbelief. As we twirled around and around i stopped dead to see Clarisse wide-eyed, and staring at us. I had to stop Annabeth from spinning cause for some reason i have no clue what but she couldn't stop herself.

Clarisse: Wow I knew you were insane Laney, but I didn't think that you were **_that _**insane. Especially you, Annabeth.

Annabeth rolls her eyes and gets an annoyed look on her face.

Me: Whatever Clarisse. What did you come here for anyway?

Clarisse: Oh right,... Chiron and some old timer want to see you scene hair.

Me: whatever, guess I have to go then. (looks at Annabeth, Percy, and Grover) I'll be right back, (gives them puppy-dog eyes) if you guys want to come with me?

Annabeth: Sure, I'll go, i hve nothing else to do anyways.

Grover: You can go without me I'm going to practice my readpipes.

Percy: Well, if Grover is going to practice his his flute then I think it's a better idea for me to come with you and Annabeth.

Grover: Hey! And it's not a flute! It's readpipes!

Percy: Sorry, Sorry!

Me: Okay! Then lets go!

I turn on my heel and sprint away to the house with Annabeth and Percy right behind me.

we get to the house Chiron is out on the porch and with some old fart. Yes, you heard me right, I said old fart.

Chiron: Well, here she is now. Hi Laney, Percy, Annabeth. This here is Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: Hello there Miss. Laney, it is nice to finally meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore.

Me: Hello Just out of curiostiy but what do you and Chiron need with me?

Chiron: Well you see Albus is an old friend of mine and he has something to tell and give you River.

Dumbledoe takes out a letter and gives it to me. I take it with Percy and Annabeth eyeing every little move that we make and eyeing the letter even more closely.

Me: Can I open it?

Dumbledore: Go ahead, it is yours.

I rip open the letter excited to see what it is, and read out loud:

_Dear Miss. Laney,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be joining this school as a fourth year. Please find enclosed list of all nessary books and equipment.

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later that July 31._

Yours sincerly,

_Minerua McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
__  
_Me: What is this?

End Chapter 1


End file.
